Juntos por navidad
by Bala-2006
Summary: Gracias a la intervención de su prima, Kagome ha cortado con Inuyasha y se encuentra sumida en una terrible lucha interna hasta que Inuyasha le da la mayor sorpresa de su vida.


**JUNTOS POR NAVIDAD**

Kagome se encogió de hombros al sentarse sobre el colchón de su mullida cama y se quedó mirando el vacío sin saber qué hacer. Se había pasado tres meses tejiendo una hermosa bufanda roja, una bufanda del color favorito de Inuyasha, una bufanda que iba a regalarle por navidad. ¿Cómo iba a dársela si habían roto hacía una semana?

Se miró las manos sintiéndose impotente y tuvo la necesitad de pasarse el dorso de la mano por las mejillas para limpiarse las cristalinas lágrimas que comenzaban a resbalar hasta su mentón. Habían roto porque ocurrió algo que ella se había intentado negar desde que su prima apareció en sus vidas. Inuyasha la había dejado por ella. Al principio sólo eran unas cuantas risas, a veces se cogían de las manos pero entonces empezó a pasarle el brazo sobre los hombros a su prima, comenzó a dejarla atrás cuando salían, etc. Cuando lo habló con Inuyasha, él se lo negó cien veces y le afirmó quererla sólo a ella pero dos días después le vio besándose con su prima en su propia habitación. Obviamente les echó a ambos de la casa y desde entonces no habían vuelto a hablarse. Al principio, Inuyasha no hacía más que llamarla por teléfono, mandarle mensajes de texto y correos pero finalmente hacía dos días, pareció rendirse.

Se levantó de la cama estirándose la falda de pana y apartó la cortina de la ventana. Ojala no se le hubiera antojado observar la nieve cayendo del cielo puesto que en la entrada del parque frente a su casa les vio. Inuyasha cargaba su guitarra para el concierto que iba a dar y Kikio parecía querer acompañarle. Durante unos instantes que a ella se le antojaron eternos Inuyasha se quedó mirando hacía su ventana, pero ella como la cobarde que era se había escondido tras las cortinas y observaba a través de la semitransparente tela a la espera de que él se marchara. A pesar de haber deseado su marcha sintió más pesado el corazón cuando le vio irse junto a Kikio. ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto a ella? Definitivamente, esas eran las peores navidades de toda su vida.

- ¡Kagome!

Rápidamente cerró las cortinas al escuchar la llamada de su madre y salió de la habitación. En el salón estaban sus padres con la ropa de los domingos puesta mientras que su hermano se metía prisa por terminar la partida para dejarla guardada.

- ¿Nos vamos ya a casa de los abuelos? – miré mi reloj de muñeca extrañada- pero si a penas son las seis.

- Primero vamos a ir a ver al concierto a Inuyasha- me sonrió- no vamos a dejarte sin ver a tu novio tocando la guitarra.

El mundo comenzó a caerse sobre Kagome. Quisiera o no iba a ver al hombre al que quería en brazos de su prima. Si le hubiera dicho a su madre que había cortado con Inuyasha…

- Mamá…

- ¿A qué estás esperando?- la regañó- ¡Llegamos tarde!

Antes de que pudiera rechistar tan siquiera la habían sacado de la casa y la estaban empujando al coche. De repente le cayeron sobre las manos su abrigo de pana blanco y un paquete de regalo. Quedó horrorizada al darse cuenta de lo que era. Su madre había cogido la bufanda envuelta que había hecho para Inuyasha. Se sentó en el coche mirando horrorizada el paquete y le temblaron las manos al cerrar la puerta. ¿Cómo demonios iba a darle el regalo a Inuyasha? Se la había pegado con su prima, lo único que merecía era que se la tirara a la cara y aún así deseaba ver su expresión al abrir el paquete, deseaba saber si le gustaría, deseaba dárselo…

Sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Ella debería odiarle por lo que le había hecho.

- ¡Ya hemos llegado!

Kagome se quedó paralizada en el asiento mirando el gran pabellón que se cernía ante el coche. Por suerte pasaría algún tiempo hasta que su padre encontrara aparcamiento y no le daría tiempo a pasarse por los camerinos a darle el maldito regalo. Suspiró aliviada y estaba a punto de dejar el regalo en el hueco que había detrás de los asientos traseros cuando se detuvo el coche.

- Kagome, bájate tú aquí- le dijo su madre- o no te dará tiempo de darle tu regalo a Inuyasha.

- Yo…

- ¡Vamos!

Kagome agarró el paquete de nuevo y salió del coche. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era marcharse hacía el pabellón para hacer como que entraba en el pasillo que llevaba a los camerinos y tirar el regalo en una papelera.

- ¡Guapa!

- ¡Morenaza!

No le gustaba cuando oía esa clase de piropos tan cerca de ella. A penas le dio tiempo a girarse cuando ya tenía a un grupo de chicos alrededor suyo arrinconándola contra una pared. Uno le agarró un mechón de pelo mientras que otro trataba de sacarle el abrigo y otro le arrebataba el regalo de las manos.

- ¡Dejadme en paz! – les suplicó.

- No te sulfures tanto, nena- le dijo uno de ellos- Ey, chicos… ¡Está buena!

Kagome cerró con fuerza un puño y le asestó un puñetazo a uno de los chicos sorprendiéndose de que el muchacho saliera volando. En seguida se percató de que sobre su cabeza había un puño suspendido. Giró la cabeza deseando ver a Inuyasha pero entonces se percató de que esa melena morena no le pertenecía a él.

- ¡Kouga!

- Siempre te metes en los peores líos.

Kagome se llevó una mano al pecho avergonzada y entonces fue cuando se percató de que todos los chicos habían desaparecido.

- A ti debería darte vergüenza tener tan mala fama.

- Así es la vida, nena.

Kagome por unos momentos sintió que se perdía de nuevo en las lagunas azules de los ojos de Kouga. Hacía ya unos ocho meses ella y Kouga habían sido novios y habían sido muy felices hasta que ella fue a un concierto benéfico de nuevos talentos. Kagome había quedado deslumbrada por el guitarrista de uno de los grupos pero esperanzada porque no volvería a verle había vuelto a su vida normal junto a Kouga hasta que un día ese chico se mudó al barrio. De repente el guitarrista empezó a venir a su casa puesto que sus padres eran amigos de los suyos por lo que ella trataba de volver cuando él no estuviera pero el contacto fue inevitable. Se lo encontraba por el camino, en las escaleras del edificio, saliendo de su casa y una vez se lo encontró sentado en el borde de su cama esperándola. ¿Quién diría que ese día había recibido el beso más maravilloso que le habían dado en toda su vida?

Ahora entendía como se sintió Kouga cuando le dejó por Inuyasha. Pero, ¿qué demonios? Ella al menos había tenido la decencia de cortar con él, de darle largas a Inuyasha hasta haber cortado todo lazo que le uniera a Kouga… Pero Inuyasha se había limitado a besar a otra y a dar por hecho lo demás.

Furiosa de nuevo apretó el regalo entre sus dedos, pero se detuvo al sentir la calidez de las manos de Kouga sobre las de ella.

- Kagome, yo aún…

- No, Kouga- le interrumpió- no lo digas porque sólo conseguirás que ambos lo pasemos peor.

- Sólo le quieres a él, ¿no? – sonrió melancólico- supongo que no fui un buen novio.

- Nada de eso Kouga, te aseguro que lo hiciste muy bien- le sonrió.

Claro que lo hizo muy bien. Aunque no sintiera aquella llama que se encendió al ver por primera vez a Inuyasha por un momento había conseguido simular aquel sentimiento de amor. Kouga era dulce, atento y considerado mientras que Inuyasha era hosco, descuidado y desconsiderado. Pero Inuyasha conseguía volverla loca. Hacía que olvidara todo lo que les rodeaba, no la agobiaba, le demostraba cuanto la quería continuamente, compartía sus aficiones con ella y todo eso sin mencionar que el sexo era muy bueno. Inuyasha le hacía sentir en la cama lo que no había conseguido ningún otro hombre por no hablar de aquellas tiernas caricias y aquellas dulces palabras que venían después.

- Ese regalo es para él, ¿no?

- ¿Hug?

- Está en el camerino todavía.

Kagome apretó más el paquete contra su pecho y se limitó a dirigir su mirada hacia otro lado. No se sentía capaz de mirarle tan siquiera. De repente alguien comenzó a empujarla hacia delante.

- ¿A qué esperas, Kagome? – le preguntó Kouga- eres su novia, no tiene por qué darte vergüenza.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros- rió- Vamos, ¡ve!

Kagome fue empujada hacia el pasillo de los camerinos. Se quedó allí, estática observando a las fanáticas y a los guardaespaldas. ¿Cómo iba a darle ese regalo? ¡Tendría que estar loca!

Tiró el regalo en la papelera más cercana y estaba a punto de marcharse cuando de un camerino salió su prima con un par de amigas. ¡Era el camerino de Inuyasha! Se quedó como una tonta mirando a Inuyasha despidiéndose de ellas hasta que Kikio la vio. Tan rápido como la puerta se cerró tras ella se dirigió a paso decidido junto a sus amigas hacía ella.

- ¡Feliz navidad, prima!

Ni la misma Kikio se creía lo que había dicho mientras la abrazaba con una fuerza un tanto excesiva.

- Feliz navidad… - murmuró Kagome sin ganas.

- No estés triste, prima- sonrió- que Inuyasha te la pegue no tiene que ser necesariamente malo.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Sabes? Le he regalado unas gafas de sol y me ha dicho que se les va a poner en el concierto- suspiró- no sabes lo feliz que soy gracias a ti.

- Espero que te cunda.

- Eso te lo aseguro, querida.

Kagome no se quedó mucho tiempo parada. Tan rápido como Kikio se dio la vuelta cogió su regalo de la basura y se fue hacía el camerino. Oficialmente Inuyasha no había cortado con ella así que no había razón para no darle un regalo. Además, su regalo era más útil. ¿A quién se le podía ocurrir regalar unas gafas de sol en invierno?

Tocó la puerta del camerino un par de veces y entonces le abrió el batería, Bankotsu.

- ¡Ey, Inuyasha! – Le llamó- ¡tu chica está aquí!

- Ya te he dicho que no es mi chica- se escuchó desde dentro-¡Déjate de bromas!

Kagome escuchó suficiente con eso. Se dio media vuelta y se estaba marchando cuando…

- ¡KAGOME!

Se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta tratando de no llorar delante de él.

- No deberías gritar antes de un concierto… se te estropeará la voz…

- No me importa- cerró la puerta del camerino tras él- lo que has oído no era para ti, es que pensé que era…

- ¿Kikio? – vio como asentía- de todas maneras no os debe quedar mucho.

- Kagome, no…

- ¡No me importa! – exclamó sin querer oírle- sólo he venido a darte una cosa.

Se acercó a paso lento a él rompiendo la pequeña distancia que les separaba y le entregó el regalo. Inuyasha sorprendido por el gesto, lo aceptó y lo abrió con impaciencia.

- He pasado tres meses tejiéndola… - dijo entrelazando las manos y poniéndolas contra el pecho- la hice roja porque sé que es tu color favorito…

- Gracias- por un momento Kagome tuvo la impresión de que él iba a llorar- aunque no te lo creas es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca.

- No sé si creérmelo- rió- un pajarito me ha dicho que te han regalado unas gafas de sol estupendas.

- Gafas de sol en invierno, ¡feh! – Exclamó- ¿A quién se le ocurre?

Esa era otra de las cosas que le encantaban de Inuyasha, siempre pensaban lo mismo. Cuando estaban empezando a salir descubrieron que tenían en común más de lo que pensaban y que sus juicios eran casi idénticos.

- Mejor me voy yendo.

- Me la pondré en el concierto.

- No creo que me quede…

Se quedaría en el vestíbulo esperando a sus padres y si le preguntaban les diría que estuvo en la zona VIP o algo así.

- Quédate por favor… es importante para mí…

- Ya tienes a Kikio.

- Olvídate de Kikio y de aquel momento- le suplicó- no ocurrió lo que tú piensas.

Tienes razón, no ocurrió lo que yo pienso- él pareció aliviado- lo que pasó es que Kikio se estaba ahogando y tú como buen samaritano le hiciste el - boca a boca y sin querer tu lengua se metió hasta su garganta.

- Kagome…

- ¡Basta! – le dio la espalda- no quiero oír más excusas.

Se abrazó a sí misma tratando de reconfortarse cuando sintió algo metálico rozando su cuello y el roce de los cálidos dedos de Inuyasha en su nuca. Cogió entre sus dedos el colgante y lo miró extasiada. Era una rosa roja metálica con los bordes plateados.

- Yo también te preparé un regalo- apartó lentamente las manos de su cuello- lo hice en el taller de mi padre.

Lo había hecho él con sus propias manos, eso era lo mejor de todo. Por un momento deseó olvidarse de todo lo ocurrido hacía ya una semana y lanzarse a los brazos del hombre al que amaba pero el honor se lo impedía.

- ¿Te quedarás?

- Mis padres y yo nos sentamos en la misma fila que Kikio así que ya sabrás cuál es.

No supo si Inuyasha suspiró aliviado o angustiado y tampoco se quedó a comprobarlo. Inmediatamente echó a andar hacía la zona de las gradas con la única esperanza de que acabara rápidamente todo aquel embrollo y poder marcharse. No deseaba ver como su prima le quitaba al novio una vez más y menos aún delante de sus padres. No le costó demasiado encontrar su sitio puesto que su padre estaba de pies buscando un buen ángulo para grabar el concierto.

- ¡Perfecto! – exclamó para sí misma- mi novio se va a ir con mi prima y mi padre lo va a tener grabado para la posteridad.

Kagome atravesó con algo de dificultad la mitad de la grada y se sentó en su asiento junto a su hermano. Al otro lado estaba su prima junto a sus amigas fardando de su nuevo novio guitarrista. ¡Zorra! -Gritó para sus adentros. Si Kikio decía algo más Kagome iba a saltarle encima, pero justo antes de que pudiera volver a abrir la boca se apagaron las luces y unos focos iluminaron el escenario. Instantes después sonó el solo de una batería que más tarde se juntó con la guitarra de Inuyasha. En el centro del escenario apareció el cantante, Houjo pero no empezó a cantar. De repente dejaron de tocar y quedó todo en silencio.

- Querido público…

- UUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH!

- Por favor… - hizo gestos para callarlos- dejadme terminar… - esperó hasta que hubo total silencio- quiero deciros que esta primera canción ha sido compuesta por nuestro guitarrista- Inuyasha hizo un pequeño solo de guitarra- y está dedicada a una chica muy especial para él.

- ¡Kikio, seguro que es para ti!- exclamó una amiga de Kikio.

Kagome se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado furiosa.

- Ahora, no os vamos a hacer esperar más por la canción- aseguró Houjo- cuando termine Inuyasha dará el nombre de la afortunada.

Kagome se removió nerviosa en el asiento y se descruzó de brazos cuando sonó de nuevo la música.

On top of the roof  
The air is so cold and so calm  
I say your name in silence  
You don't weant to hear it right now  
The eyes of the city  
Are counting the tears falling down  
Each one a promise of everything  
You never found

I scream in to the night for you  
don't make it true  
Don`t jump  
the lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
don't jump

Don't let memories go  
of me and you  
the world down there  
Out of view  
Please don't jump

You open your eyes  
but you can't remember what for  
the snow falls quietly  
you just can't feel it no more

Somewhere up there  
you lost yourself in your pain  
you dream of the end  
to start all over again

I scream in to the night for you  
don't make it true  
don't jump

The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there  
Out of view  
Please don't jump  
Don't jump

I don't know how long  
I can hold you so strong  
I don't know how long

Just take my hand  
I'll gave you the chance  
don't jump

Don't jump  
and if all that can't hold you back  
I'll jump for you

A penas habían terminado de cantar cuando el público se alzó aplaudiendo, gritando y lanzando ropa, flores, confeti, etc. Pero el infierno para Kagome comenzó en cuanto vio a Inuyasha ajustar su micrófono para hablar. Sinceramente era algo que no estaba dispuesta a soportar. Se levantó y sin escuchar a sus padres comenzó a atravesar toda la grada con dificultad para llegar hasta las escaleras.

- Esta noche he compuesto esta canción queriendo dedicársela a una chica muy especial para mí.

Kagome se limpió las lágrimas con la manga del abrigo.

- Es una chica a la que adoro como a nada, ni a nadie en el mundo por cómo es- rió- la amo tanto.

Las chicas del público gritaron celosas y exigentes.

- Sé que no me la merezco pero aún así, en esta noche quiero pedírselo.

Kagome consiguió salir al fin de la grada y tras echarle un rápido vistazo a Kikio la cual ya se estaba levantando de su asiento comenzó a subir las escaleras.

- Sé que apenas tenemos unos veinte años pero… -suspiró- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Kagome?

Kagome se detuvo en seco justo en el mismo instante en que un foco la iluminaba por completo. Levantó la mirada hacía los focos descubriendo a Kouga enfocándola. Le hacía gestos y la animaba a ir junto a Inuyasha. Lentamente se giró encontrándose con las miradas atónitas de todo el público y al mirar a sus padres descubrió que ellos lo sabían todo. ¡Los muy canallas lo habían planeado con Inuyasha!

Dirigió su mirada hacía su prima la cual se había sentado de nuevo y la miraba rabiosa. Extrañamente, le resultó placentero el saber que le había ganado.

- Hermanita- sintió como su hermano tiraba de su manga- Inuyasha está esperando a que le respondas.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Inuyasha va a ser de la familia?

Kagome por un momento recordó aquel día en el que encontró a su prima besándose con Inuyasha pero desechó ese momento de su mente. Él la quería a ella no a su prima y eso es lo que contaba. Con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas empezó a correr escaleras abajo hasta llegar a la zona del escenario. Esquivó a los guardaespaldas sin mucha dificultad y al acercarse al escenario Inuyasha se agachó, la rodeó con los brazos y la subió con él al escenario.

- ¿Te casarás conmigo? – le preguntó de nuevo.

- Mmm…

Kagome rompió el abrazo mirándolo con la duda en los ojos y luego se acercó el micrófono.

- Mamá, tenemos que ir a comprar un traje de novia.

Antes de que el público comenzara a vitorearles de nuevo Inuyasha la tenía entre sus brazos y la besaba con tanta pasión que el público se quedó en absoluto silencio observando el espectáculo.

- Creo que hemos dejado a tus admiradoras sin palabras… - murmuró contra sus labios.

Inuyasha rió y luego la hizo girarse quedando pegada su espalda contra su tórax. Pasó la guitarra por delante de Kagome alargando primero la cinta de la guitarra y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Te quedarás aquí conmigo?

- Sí.

- Después te llevaré a cenar a un restaurante y haremos el amor en nuestro apartamento.

- ¿Nuestro apartamento? – recordó la solicitud que enviaron- ¿No me digas que nos lo han dado?

- Ya podemos usarlo.

Kagome no tuvo la necesidad de girarse para abrazarlo puesto que los brazos de Inuyasha la ciñeron fuertemente a él.

- Inuyasha, estoy dispuesta a olvidar lo que ha pasado pero… - giró la cabeza para mirarle- dime qué pasó

- No pasó nada, pequeña- apoyó la cabeza en su hombro- Kikio se me insinuó y yo la rechacé como un caballero- suspiró- entonces te oímos por el pasillo y se me echó encima.

- Perdóname…

- No tengo nada que perdonar, pequeña.

Kagome se recostó contra el pecho de Inuyasha y se miraron con tanto amor que podrían haber calentado todo el pabellón.

- ¡Inuyasha! – ambos reaccionaron- aún tenemos que cantar el villancico.

- ¿Cantarás conmigo?

- Por supuesto.

Inuyasha pasó los brazos por delante de Kagome y comenzó a tocar la guitarra.

Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
próspero año y felicidad.

Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
próspero año y felicidad.

Inuyasha y Kagome sonrieron al terminar de cantar y se abrazaron de nuevo. Sin duda alguna esas habían sido unas navidades maravillosas.

FIN


End file.
